ODavscar
ODavscar is a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Witty,Jubilant,Open-minded. What are you known for? - My weirdness. What are some of your biggest fears? - Getting out day 1, Premade running the game. Who is your Big Brother Idol and why? - Dominique from BB19 is my idol since she's one of the few players that could actually tell what was going on before it even happened. What would you bring into the house? - Laptop or phone to watch live feeds and see who's plotting against me. Are you excited? - Yes I'm excited to enter the house as this is my first longterm. |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - Toxic was my first longterm so I had no idea what to expect or do in the big brother house. Since then, I've learnt from my other longterms what I need to do to win the whole thing. I believe I deserve a second chance because of the tremendous amount of growth I can show from season 1. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake in the house was not being social with the other houseguests. I heavily relied on my alliance, the 7 Deadly Sins to do all the socializing for me whenever someone other then our alliance was in power. I never directly talked to anyone outside of the alliance. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - My social skills caused my alliance member to backstab me in the F5. He sole evicted me and kept the only non alliance member left as he formed a F2 with him. But his dumbass got out next on their hoh. As he should Host Opinion |-|BB1= David was one of my favorite houseguests this season. He was apart of the majority alliance The 7 Deadly Sins, he won competitions throughout the season, and he was overall a loyal and strategic player. He won two Heads of Households and knocked out BOTH Tommy and Dark. Within his alliance, he was the one at the bottom because he was targeted by the other players simply for not being as dynamic and social as his allies. But, David was here to show that he was a force to be reckoned with even though this was one of his FIRST Longterms. Unfortunately for David his streak of being the bottom of the alliance came to a head when he was taken out by Axel in the final five. I think David played one of the most UNIQUE games of this season and if he upped his social game just a little bit, he could've been sitting in the final two easily. |-|BBSC= David played exceptional, and would've also made for a great winner for this season. Similar to Tyrone, David had some big shoes to fill because he finished in fifth place which is pretty good, but he really wanted to prove he was a gameplayer which he successfuly did in my opinion. David had the strongest social game of the season, and I can't remember a single person who expressed they wanted him out because they were too busy targeting each other. Week by week, David would express to me the moves he wanted to help create, which constantly went his way such as flipping to get Frost out, getting rid of Kayla after controlling the week, and expressing to Cat that Luke was a bigger threat than him and Blue. David's grip on the game was seen as a joke for some people, but he really always knew what was going on unlike half the cast. I think he had a very underrated game and the jury didn't see it, and some of them cough Blue took their eviction personally when it was very understandable why he did what he had to do. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *David is the first male houseguest to win the Power of Veto competition. *He is the first ever houseguest to use the Power of Veto on himself while being on the block. *David is the only juror to have 2 veto wins. *David only voted in the minority once in season 5. *He won a total of five competitions in season 5. *He is the first houseguest in season 5 to have full power twice in season 5. *David was nominated only once in season 5. *He had one vote against him in season 5. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:5th Place Category:BB1 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Ups